Toi et Moi
by Mineko et Shania
Summary: Chacun de leurs côtés, ils éprouvent un sentiment bien fort, l'un envers l'autre. Mais réussiront-il à l'avouer et à le confesser l'un à l'autre? Nous verrons bien... Mello x Near.


**Auteur**: Shania.  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Drame, Romance, Tragédie.  
**Pairing:** Mello x Near.  
**Status:** D'autres chapitres sont à venir.  
**Autres:** Les personnages de DN ne nous appartiennent pas... Malheureusement. Ils appartiennent Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata.  
**Chanson d'inspiration:** Julianne Deville - La Vie N'est Plus Qu'un Jeu  
**Mot de l'auteur:** Juste préciser que les deux paragraphes entre ** ** sont des pensées. Je n'avais surement pas besoin de le préciser, mais bon! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**.:Chapitre 1 - Secret:.**

Dehors, la tempête faisait rage, la neige tombait à grand flocon, même que la grèle s'en mêlait... L'orphelinat était calme et silencieuse. La plupart des orphelins étaient déjà dans leurs chambres se préparer pour la nuit. Il tait déjà 22h, après tout. Bientôt le couvre feux aurait lieux et les surveillantes feraient leurs ronde pour veiller à ce que tous les jeunes dorment... Malgré tout ça, deux enfants restaient encore dans la salle commune, avec pour seule lueur les flammes du foyer. Un jeune garçon d'environ 12ans, vêtu de blanc complet, aux airs albinos; Near et un jeune blond âgé d'environ 14ans vêtu de noir complet; Mello. Chacun avait son occupation, sans se préoccuper de l'autre. Near était assied même le sol et était entouré de plusieurs jeux et jouets différent. Construisant ici une tour de dés et là terminant un puzzle tout blanc marqué d'un simple L dans un des coins. De son côté , Mello était assied sur le canapé de la pièce et lisait un livre sur divers sujets, tout en croquant dans une de ses multiples tablettes de chocolat.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, seul le vent de la tempête tapait contre les vitres et produisait un léger bruit. Entre quelques pages de lecture, Mello relevait, légèrement, le regard pour regarder Near du coin des yeux... Discrètement. Pour Mello, Near était un rival, un espèce d'albinos sans motions. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimerait en apprendre plus sur lui, le connaitre un peu mieux. Ne dit on pas que pour mieux vaincre ses ennemis il faut apprendre à bien les connaitres? Certes, Mello se donnait cela comme excuse, mais en réalité , il éprouvait un sentiment bien plus profond envers le blanc neige... Un sentiment troublant...

**Near... Si tu savais à quel point l'envie de te briser est forte... J'aimerais tant te faire souffrir, t'entendre te plaindre, te savoir souffrant... Savoir que tout ce que je fais est inutile, savoir que tu m'ignores, cela me perturbe! Tu me perturbes, Near! Ton sale air angélique, ton calme énervant, ton caractère si neutre et si ennuyant! Tout ça me perturbe! Tu passes tes journées assit, là, à jouer comme un gamin... Tu te fous bien de ce qui t'entoure, on dirait. Tu restes dans ton p'tit monde calme, là ou rien ne se passe! Rahh! J'en ai marre d'avoir tous ses sentiments étranges envers toi...! Je veux te faire du mal, mais chaque fois que je te regarde dans les yeux mon coeur s'emballe... Chaque fois que je te plaque contre un mur par colère, je peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir déconcentré par ta fragilité ...! J'ai l'impression de perdre les pédalles! Pour moi tu es rien et tout la fois... C'est d'un ridicule pitoyable! Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça... Un jour, je comprendrais mieux.**

Mello rabaissa ses yeux sur son livre et reprit sa lecture, en soupirant intérieurement. Near, quant à lui, continuait son puzzle et ses tours de dés/cartes. Parfois, il détournait, un peu, le regard et observait discrètement Mello. L'albinos savait très bien qu'il était vu comme un rival et pourtant il aurait souhaité être vu autrement. Il aurait souhaité mieux connaitre le blond, avoir de meilleurs liens avec lui. Seulement, il savait bien qu'espérer une telle chose était de la folie. Jamais Mello ne le verrait autrement qu'un ennemi, sans doute.

**Mello... Si tu savais tout ce qui m'est possible de cacher en moi... Toutes ces choses que je souhaite garder pour moi... Tu es ignorant, Mello. Tu ignores tout de moi et tu oses me juger. Avec toi c'est tout ou rien, tu n'as pas ce que tu souhaites, tu te mets en col re. Tu me hais juste parce que je suis en première place, n'est-ce pas? Et si je n'étais pas en première place... Tu me verrais comment? Je me pose souvent cette question... Plus les jours passent et plus je me pose des questions. Tu es détestable, Mello. Oui, tu l'es. Avec tes défauts tellement visible... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais quand tu me cris dessus, que tu me plaques contre un mur, j'ai un léger sentiment de bien- être en moi... Car, dans ces moments-là, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul dans tes pensées, dans ton monde. Je trouve cela idiot, je devrais, au contraire, te détester encore plus chaque fois, mais j'en suis incapable. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu penses moi, que j'habite tes pensées et tes idées... Je suis dans l'impossibilité de bien expliquer tout ça, mais je tâcherais d'éclaircir et de mieux comprendre ce sentiment que j'ai envers toi. Ce sentiment qui semble tant me troubler.**

Après ces quelques pensées, repose son regard sur ses jeux et reprend le tout... Chacun d'eux éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour l'autre... Seulement, l'un était muet côté sentiment et l'autre était trop têtu pour laisser paraître ce qu'il voyait comme étant une faiblesse. Résultat, ils resteraient dans le silence, sans jamais connaitre la vérité . Qui sait, un jour cela changera peut-être? Espérons-le.


End file.
